


La danza del fuego

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drawing, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Luego finalmente empiezo a dejar anónimos signos negros sobre la página, esbozando rasgos que son horriblemente familiares por mí.Lo pongo sobre el papel y, al mismo tiempo, pongo sobre el papel mí mismo también.Tony, Tony, Tony.
Relationships: Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem
Kudos: 4





	La danza del fuego

**La Danza del Fuego**

Tengo un lápiz en mano.

No lo apoyo ahora mismo sobre el papel blanco en frente a mí.

Lo miro fijo antes, lo apretó, trato de encanalar en eso todo lo que me inquieta.

De encanalar ese fuego dentro de mí, que quemas como si fuera dentro mis venas.

_Amor es fuego._

Luego finalmente empiezo a dejar anónimos signos negros sobre la página, esbozando rasgos que son horriblemente familiares por mí.

Lo pongo sobre el papel y, al mismo tiempo, pongo sobre el papel mí mismo también.

Tony, Tony, Tony.

_Amor es fuego._

Tú eres ese fuego, lo que casi me quema, lo que hace calientes las mismas noches que sin tu cara cristalizada en mis pensamientos sería solamente tiempo pasado al hielo de mi amor no expreso.

El papel sufre una metamorfosis improvisa, se vuelve en señor de esos rasgos vacíos e inexpresivos que te pertenecen, que te confieren una belleza fría y pasional también.

Como si fuere una estatua, y no un ser humano.

Una estatua ardiente, como el lápiz en mi mano, como el papel que casi parece deshacerse como para liberarse de tu cara. Como la sangre en mis venas.

El amor que siento es fuego, Tony. Un fuego que me gustaría pusiera calentarme, arrancarme de esta vida cotidiana gris y oprimente.

Pero este amor, este fuego... no sé si vas a calentar mi corazón o a incendiar mi casa. Si llegará a quemarme, acabando por dentro y pues tomando mi carne, tomando las emociones silenciosas que puntuales llegan a confundirme.

Fuego. El amor es fuego. El amor que quemas las paredes, que quema el suelo, que quema el techo, que me dejas solo, expuesto, al frio.

Maldito Tony Stonem, que te diviertes inmensamente a hacerme esto.

Pero aún no tengo éxito de odiarte.

Solo a dibujar tu silueta sobre un papel, manchándolo por siempre con esa expresión engreída que tienes.

Con esos ojos, a veces superficiales y a veces profundos, en base a quien estas mirando.

Esos ojos permeados de llamas, Tony, cuando soy yo que te miro.

Esos ojos encadenados a los míos, que son agua.

Esos ojos con que me provocas.

Esos ojos, negros como el vacío.

Les dibujo acuradamente, en centro a tu cara esbozada. Les dibujo, les matizo. Como si fueran ceniza.

Ceniza del fuego que me dejas dentro, Tony.

Ceniza de que mi amor renace, Tony.

Llamas vivas. 


End file.
